fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Salkin Niel
Salkin Niel is a Mage at the guild Koma Inu. His guild mark is on his right shoulder blade. He is said to be kind of creepy at first but is very sweet and won't touch a fly. Because of how he is supposedly creepy, he didn't have very many friends before joining Koma Inu. He is wise and will help those in need. Appearance Salkin is a tall young man with slim body. He has shaggy blonde hair that reaches down to his neck and amethyst eyes. He adorns a light purple jacket that has thick white stripes going down the sides and front along with a white shirt underneath. He wears long brown pants and sandals. Personality Salkin is shown to be very humorous as he gets to crack a joke at the most random moments. And although his humor is very weird and disturbing, he is kind and will do anything to protect his friends. When first met, he is shy and quite, but when you get to know him, he opens up a whole lot. Salkin also said to be very smart and analytical making him a master in Archive. History Salkin came from a family from the north that were known as the aura people, as they cam from a place where the aura borealis lit up the sky every night. Salkin ran away and found himself living in a log cabin in the woods, spending each day with his giant frog, Sylvester. Salkin's house was burned by hunters when they thought he was a warlock, because of his Witchdoctor Magic. Salkin came upon the town of Onibus and joined the guild, Koma Inu. Synopsis Equipment Marbles-''' Salkin carries around a bag filled with marbles that he uses to activate his Witchdoctor Magic. Salkin powers up a marble with a toxin and throws it. When the marble makes contact with an object, the toxin takes its effect. Additionally, Salkin uses Telekinesis in order to control the marbles, to make a direct hit on his target. Magic and Abilities 'Witchdoctor Magic-' Salkin's first and primary magic that he learned while living in the woods. Salkin has the ability to charge up an object with special types of toxins that have different effects. Every witchdoctor's toxins are based off of the biome they dwell from, so most of Salkin's spells are based on plant life and animals since he dwells from the forest biome. 'Toxins-' *'''Growth Toxin- Salkin charges up one of his marbles with a dark green looking toxin. This toxin as the ability to grow plants and trees out of the surrounding area for various offensive and defensive purposes. Salkin can also grow something that is already there. This is Salkin's signature toxin. *'Healing Toxin'- This toxin has the ability to heal physical wounds. This toxin is very rare and learned by very few. Salkin has only had to use this on one occasion, to heal Sylvester. *'Animal Telepathy Toxin-' Salkin uses this toxin by touching an animal to charge up with a toxin. After this is done, Salkin can talk to the animal through the mind from a distance or up close. *'Animal Empathy Toxin-' Charging up an animal with a toxin, Salkin is able to sense how a animal feels. Additionally he can use this toxin as a means to see what the animal see's, hear's, taste, feels, and smells. *'Animal Mind Toxin'- Salkin uses this toxin by charging up a marble with this toxin and touching animals with it. The animals are now under Salkin's control and orders. Salkin can use this spell for battle or a distraction. *'Posion Toxin'- This toxin resembles the poison that comes from many forest/jungle plants. Salkin charges up a marble with this toxin and throws it at his foe. If it hits, the target is poisoned and knocked out for at least an hour. 'Super Archive-' This Magic is a variation of Archive, allowing the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic, but in a more powerful sense. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air and contain information on them. Salkin uses this magic to keep track of guild information such as who took what job, how many members there are, upcoming events, etc. 'Telekinesis-' Salkin uses this magic by moving around his marbles with his mind. This comes in handy when Salkin has his hands full as well. Trivia *Salkin's names is based off of my other charcater, Niklas. Because if you look closely, you can see that Salkin is Niklas spelled backwards. *Salkin's theme song - Witchdoctor Category:Author-Exclusive Content